


The Trail to Kingdom Hearts

by UnknownUncut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) Are Family, F/M, Gen, Past Eraqus/Xehanort, Swearing, This is only for fun, musical AU, plus Roxas and Eraqus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: (The Trail to Oregon AU)Terra has been asked by many people, how his family fair getting Oregon. Some expect a slow, pace story about the dirt on the trail however when they are told the story many don't believe them. Do you believe Terra's tale or maybe not? You'll be the judge of this tale.





	1. Gone to Oregon

**Author's Note:**

> So for starters this is a musical which you can go watch on YouTube. It's called The trail to Oregon by Team Starkid and it's the best thing I watched in a long time. If you already seen it than I'm so sorry about this and hopefully you stick around. 
> 
> A few things before we start, I did change some things since I only have the songs and how I set this up. If the characters are OOC, I'm very sorry about that but this is my first time writing them so please be forgiving. This is going to be my first thing giving to this fandom which is always way to introduce yourself to a new fandom.
> 
> Edit (3/23/2019): If you see random updates, I'm sorry I just look things back over and try to fix things. Heads up for that.
> 
> Act I: 1/7
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

The sun shine down upon a group of children racing along the road. Kids of all ages, shapes, and sizes laughed and push one another around as they race towards a house that sits at the edge of town. A farm that seems to go for miles.

Some of the kids point out a group of oxen, lazily grazing, while the other kids notice horses racing across the plain. Finally, the children arrive to the house where they see a man sitting outside, sitting on a rocking chair while playing a guitar.

The man tilt his hat up, spotting the children. The kids come running up the porch, falling over one another as they try to sit down in front of the man.

“Can you finally tell us the story, Mr. Terra?!” ask Sora, one of the children, who was pushed back of the group.

“Yeah can you!?” Riku ask, he’s another one of the children. Kairi and Selphie poke fun while Wakka tries to get Tidus and Riku to stop fighting. Sora sat back up, rubbing his head.

Terra rolls his eyes but motion with his hand to quiet the group. “Alright, only if you quiet down.”

The kids quickly settle down, pushing one another around before stopping when Terra shifts, making it look like he’s getting up.

Terra cleared his throat before starting to play the guitar once more. “ _Good mornin’_!”

“ _Good mornin’_ ” echo the children, giggles following after.

“ _We stand before the journey that leads us all to Oregon_.”

“ _To Oregon!_ ” another echo.

Terra chuckles as he sat up, moving the guitar around so it sits more comfortable. “ _A pioneer adventure down the trail to Oregon_.”

“ _To Oregon_ ” sing his family when they finally decided to show up. However Eraqus jump up over the fence, landing on the ground, singing: “ _to Wisconsin!”_

The kids giggle, whispering to one another, as Terra turn his attention to Eraqus. “Master?”

Eraqus grab the rocking chair, almost sending Terra flying. He leans against the chair once he stood up. “What? My leg hurts.”

Terra shakes his head before going back to his song. “ _By Mickey’s command, we dare to land in_ –”

“ _Wisconsin!_ ”

“We’re going to Oregon, Master.” Terra shakes his head lightly, a look of confusion on his face.

Eraqus cross his arms and lean against the fence. “Well I want to go to Wisconsin.”

“Okay than…” Terra plays his guitar again. “ _The Promised Land will not wait for us, we leave our home with faith and trust_.” He lift his hand up, “ _we’ll find the place of our destiny_ ,” and lower it, popping it out which each word, “ _and spread our family seed_.”

Aqua rolls her eyes but follow along with the rest of her family. “ _We’ll find the place of our destiny and spread our family seed_.”

Terra leans forwards with a smirk. “Now the show begins…” Terra pass the guitar over to Aqua, who continues playing. “ _Now our journey begins, in the 1800s, in a little city in Missouri._ ”

Terra stood up, moving to stand on the steps leading up to the porch. The children turn around to watch him. “ _Before we start, you decide on the names of all the people in our wagon party_.” He motion to his family, knowing that the children won’t actually change their names. “ _You must decide who these pioneers are. Are they carpenters or bankers or leavin’ their farm?_ ”

“But not really!” said Aqua, throwing a look at her husband, who just laughs.  “ _It’s time to spin a personal yarn_. _Carefully choose each name, cause this is more than a game_.”

The family, along with the children, sing along. “ _It’s more than a game. Oh, yeah, it’s more than a game. No two shows will ever be the same!_ ”

Aqua stood up, giving the guitar to Eraqus and swing around. “ _My first pioneer will be President Polk, I know he’d be a good leader of the wagon_.”

Terra chuckles nervously. “ _Good job now dear, that’s what we’re goin’ for, you’d be extra careful not to kill him_.”

Roxas jump up, grabbing the post. “ _I think I would use my mom and dad’s names of course, so I’ll make sure they’ll never get divorced!_ ”

“ _That might be too much information_ ,” Terra pat the kid’s shoulder, “ _but hey, it’s great to have a personal connection_.”

Ventus perks up, looking up from his journal. “ _I would make my family rich, they’d be bankers from New York!_ ” Roxas kneels down, grabbing his sibling’s shoulders.

“ _Richie, Johnny, Emily and Peter and Sue their bank fell down and now they’re poor_.”

Terra kneel behind both kids, placing a hand on each their shoulders. “ _That’s great kids, keep up the good work_.”

Aqua roll her eyes before turning to Eraqus. “ _Hey, Master, what would your names be?_ ”

Eraqus looks up from playing the guitar, a smirk on his lips. “ _Oh, well let me tell ya. Dicksuck, Dick-face, Hairy-Tit, and Dr. Buttnugget_.”

“Master, what the hell does that mean?” Terra stood up, resting his hands on his hips.

“What? Their names?”

Terra step between the two kids and stand before Eraqus. “Hairy-Tit?”

“Master, you’re setting a bad example for our pioneers here.” He motion to the children before them. “You’re going to make it’s a good idea to name their wagon party, stupid things.”

“Well they should, it would be real funny.” The children clasp their hands over their mouths, trying to cover up their giggles.

Terra throw his hands up, so done with his master. “Fine whatever, who cares!”

“ _We are gone to Oregon, it’s the greatest family vacation. It’ll bring us together! Couldn’t think of nothin better! Hey! Time to for some family fun, on the trail to Oreg-un.”_

Terra spun back around, pointing at himself. “Okay pioneers, what do you say? What would you like to name me, your wagon leader?” The kids behind him giggle. Terra jump up on the porch, swinging his arms out, hearing the group of children calling out his name.

“ _I’m Terra, a farmer from Illinois! All my skills will be useless on the trail!_ ” He throws an arm around his kids, again. “ _My beautiful family is counting on me, a lot of pressure, I can’t afford to fail_.”

“So,” Terra step down the stair, over to Aqua, “pioneers, now what would you like to name your wagon mother?” The children happily saying Aqua’s name.

Aqua smiles sweetly at the children before motioning to herself. “ _I’m Aqua and I’m a mother of two, could’ve been a banker, guess a farmer will do.”_ She wipe around to Terra _. “Why did you get to choose?_ ”

“Well, Aqua, I don’t know if you know this but I wrote the show.” Terra sling an arm around her, smiling lightly. “That’s just how this one goes.”

“Yeah, but we’re not going to get very far as a bunch of farmers!” Aqua glare, but there’s no venom in it. A playful smirk on her face.  

“Alright, honey.” He clap his hands together before going over to one of the kids. “Well, no wagon party is complete without a litter of youngins.”

The eldest of the kids got up from where he was sitting. “The eldest of which is Aqua’s and Terra’s teenage son. What would you like to name him?”

The children shouts out Ventus’s name. “I think I heard Ventus” said Ventus with a smirk on his lips.

Terra place a hand on top of his other son’s head, ruffling his hair some. “And what about our all-Disney son with a face of an apple pie?” Terra chuckles when Roxas jump from the kids shouting his name.

“And I think I heard Roxas.” Roxas turn to Ventus. “So does that mean I’m Ventus and your Roxas.”

Ventus roll his eyes, “no I’m Ventus, your Roxas.”

Roxas nods his head, excitably. “ _Roxas, yeah that’s me, I’m seven and I’m male!_ ”

Ventus laughs lightly as he lift his arms up, cross one over the other. “ _Ventus, is what my friends call me, I’m lookin’ for love on the trail_.”

…    

The farm around them morph and change into their old one that burned down. Aqua shake her head as she and Terra start leaving their home.

“Ew, Gross!” Roxas run to catch up to Terra and Aqua, who are already leaving. Ventus fake gasp and chase after his brother.

“ _I hope you’re bit by snake!_ ”

“ _I hope you break your back!_ ”

Terra jump in between the two, holding out his hand, showing off some berries. “ _Hey, I found wild fruit!_ ”

Roxas push him away, shaking his head. “ _Pay attention, Dad!_ ”

Ventus perks up from his writing in his journal. “ _We gonna stop at the forts?_ ” However his question was never answer since no one was paying any attention to him.

“ _I forgot to shave_ ,” Terra felt his chine while Aqua nudge him.

“ _Did we bring enough food?_ ” all she got was a shrug, neither one is very share.

“ _Can I write on Grandpa’s grave!?_ ” Eraqus got twin strange looks from Roxas and Ventus. “Wha?”

“ _Everyone just behave!_ ” shouts Aqua, gaining everyone attention.

“ _Because it’s only than a game_.”

“Hey what about my name?” ask Eraqus. “Ugh, whatever I’ll take Eraqus.”

Ventus and Roxas giggle while poking fun of one another.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road and get to Independence!”

With that our family head towards Independence, a hustling little city where they’ll start their journey to Kingdom Hearts aka Oregon.


	2. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our family arrives in Independence and meet some unique characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act I: 2/7

“Yes!” shouts Terra, startling his family. His family were falling asleep on their feet. “We’re here!”

“And here is?” ask Roxas. Ventus lean on his younger brother’s shoulder. “Please be somewhere where we can rest…” Roxas whisper.

“Independence, a bustling city where everyone starts their track to Oregon.” Terra smiles, nodding his head a mile a minute while looking around at his family.

“Can I die now?” ask Eraqus.

“No, let’s get going” said Aqua. She turn to a citizen, who’s stepping out of a store. “Where are we?”

The citizen stop, a grinning growing across his face, before dropping his stuff and jumping off the porch. “ _You’re in Independence!_ ”

Another citizen appears, cutting the other off. “ _Welcome to the city so pleasing that everyone’s leaving_.” The guy rolls his eyes, waving his hands. “ _Fuck it, go west_.”

Aqua jump, punching a person behind her. “ _Watch your backs, the city is bustlin’ with all kinds of hustlin’ and grit, go west_!” sings the mayor. Well they guess the mayor.

The mayor motion for them to follow, which they did. Citizens sway out of the way, almost like a dance. “ _For Independence, here are just a few things you should know_ :” The mayor spins around, taking a deep breath before singing again. “ _Stay on the trail or you might get lost. Don’t pay the toll, not worth the cost. Marry rich so ya don’t die poor. A bankers’ best, but ya might die bored, and independent_!”

Terra stops them, losing sight of the mayor in the wave of people. He breathe in the air, putting his hands on his hips. “Take a gander, kids! Independence, Missouri!”

“Hi!”

Ventus jump, yelping as he does so. He push Roxas behind him when he sees a very sickly looking man standing before them.

“I’ve got dysentery! You will too unless you stop to rest frequently.” He points at himself, a grin on his face. “My wife and kids all died but if I pull through, I’ll travel at a steady pace from now on!”

Aqua grab hold of her kids’ shoulders and drag them along. “Ignore the locals, kids.” The two nods quickly, following after their mother.

Once they catch up, Roxas pulls on Terra’s shirt. “What’s dysentery, Dad?”

Terra laughs and ruffles his youngest son’s hair. “Nothing we’ll ever have to worry about, son.” Terra caught sight of the mayor again, leading his family back over to him.

“ _Don’t push your ox too hard, drive it too fast and you’ll end up at the lame-footed animals._ ” The mayor rub his forehead with a cloth as he looks down at the ox, very much dead. “ _Then you’ll gave to kill them._ ”

Roxas yelp and hide behind his father, grabbing the back of Terra’s shirt. “I don’t ever wanna kill an animal, dad.”

Terra pat his son’s arms that are around him, to comfort the kid. “You won’t have to, son.” He stares darkly down at the animal. “Not if I can help it.”

“Did you know tha the first stop on the trail, Fort Kearney was built by the U.S. Army to protect those bound for Oregon?” Everyone screams expect for Eraqus when another citizen appears out of nowhere.

“I did know that!” Eraqus nods his head, looking around at his family.

“I don’t think I can take anymore” said Aqua as she place a hand over her heart.

Terra slowly back his family away. “Ah, thanks for the advice and facts.” He turn himself around, making sure Roxas is in front of him, and continue walking. “See kids? Aqua? Not only is the trail to Oregon fun…It’s also fun and edu-ma-cational.”

A woman comes dancing in front of them, spinning her umbrella around. “ _There’s lots to learn which kid is your favorite?_ ” She pats Ventus and Roxas on the head before turning to Aqua and Terra. “ _Not all of them make it. Of course, sinkholes!_ ”

Terra stumbles into a pothole in the road as the lady leaves. Aqua grabs his arm, pulling him out.

“ _A nine-month dirge, every marriage is tested!_ ” sings a man, who comes dancing out of the courthouse. “ _Thank Mickey they invented divorce!_ ” He jumps down the stairs singing “ _trending!_ ” before racing off.

" _In Independence, here’s a piece of free advice for you_ :” the mayor appears before them. “ _Before you go, the General Store has all you need and plenty more for you I-N-D-E-pendence_.” He points out a building across from him.

Terra turn to his family. “I guess we’re heading to the General Store” he said.

The kids nods their heads as they follow after Terra. Aqua grabs Eraqus’s arm and drag him away from the woman that just came out of the courthouse.

…

The bell overhead rings, singling they’re arrival. The store is stock full with everything one would need to make the trip to Oregon.

“Whoa, a Moogle!” Roxas said, excitably. Aqua grab the back of his shirt, knocking him to the ground.

“Don’t you dare touch anything, Roxas.” Aqua let him go, making sure to keep an eye on him.

Ventus shakes his head, marking something down in his journal. “He’ll never learns, does he?” he looks up at his mother, who just shakes her head.

Terra walks past mother and son, heading straight to the owner.

A man with long, pink hair pops up behind the counter. He leans against the edge of the counter, giving them a smile. “Hi! Welcome to the general store, I can fix you up with what you need: food, clothes, we even got a sale on wagon tongues–” the guy throws the piece he was holding behind him. “Whatever the hell those are.”

“Actually sir, we’re doing this trip on a budget.” Terra held his hand out, “oh and I’m Terra and this is my family.” He motion to the people standing behind him.

The pink haired guy nods his head slowly as he shakes the hand. “Well, my name is Marluxia and you know what? I like you, so let me tell you what I’m gonna do:” Marluxia step out from behind the counter, slinging an arm around Terra’s shoulder, and speaking quickly. “I’m gonna give you one wagon for the price of two, not a penny less!” Terra nods his head, missing everything that Marluxia is saying. “And for an extra fifty bucks, I’m gonna throw in an ox…for free!”

Terra grins, clapping his hands together. “A free ox! Oh boy!” he said, looking over his shoulder to where Aqua is trying to keep Roxas from touching anything.

Marluxia lead Terra out the back to where he keeps the wagons and an ox. The ox looks like a monster. Half of it's face is missing and has a weird third leg sticking out of it's body.  

“ _We’re all friends there’s no war a-brewing, no one’s abusing their rights to own an–_ ” Marluxia took note of Roxas, who had follow after them.

“ _Ox like me!_ ” Roxas yelps, jumping backwards.

“Dad, did you hear that!?”

“ _You’ll need a full yolk_ ,” Marluxia gain Terra’s whole attention.

“ _Their love and care is no joke_.” Roxas looks between the ox and Marluxia, fearing gathering in his eyes.

“ _It’s a job of your love_ ,” Marluxia sings.

“ _Independent!_ ” The ox went back to grazing? Or at least trying to.

Marluxia put a hand over his heart. “I pride myself on being a very good ox owner, our love is perfectly normal.”

Roxas grabs his father’s arm, gaining his attention. “Dad, did you not hear the ox?”

Terra raise an eye brow. “Roxas, what are you getting at?” He looks over to the ox before looking down at his son. “It’s just an ox.”

“Moo!” Roxas cries out and took off running back into the store, calling for Aqua.

Marluxia motions for Terra to follow him back inside. Terra’s eyes track each of the wagons, trying to pick one. “ _Here are just a few rules to live by–_ ”

“ _For your independence_!” Terra finish.

Once back inside, Marluxia continues. Keeping Terra’s attention the whole time. Meanwhile, Aqua finally got Roxas calm again since his little freak out.

Ventus looks up from his journal, giving his mother a nudge. “Um, Mom, I don’t mean to be buzz-kill but do you ever get the idea that maybe this trip isn’t gonna be as fun or ‘edu-ma-cational’ as dad says” Ventus says, a worry tone slipping through.

Aqua place a hand on Ventus’s cheek but before she could say anything Ventus spoke again. “What happens if maybe you or master Eraqus or dad dies?”

“Well, if Master Eraqus dies, that’s just God’s will.” She place another hand on Roxas’s cheek. “Trust me, kids…”

She move in front of them, spinning around to face them. “ _There’s a place for us in a house out west_.” She picks up a picture of a farm. “ _It’s Oregon or bust to save the family crest_.” Aqua ran a hand down the front of it, remembering the simpler days. “ _That’s the promise of the valley, leave all this behind…Mickey have mercy on my soul as I try to lead the blind!_ ”

“Uh, mom?” Ventus tilt his head. “Are you okay?”

Aqua coughs, putting the picture down, before walking back to the kids. She lifts Roxas’s chin up. “ _Chin up kids, your family’s united!_ ”

“I guess I’m excited…” Ventus cross his arms, rolling his eyes.

Eraqus spun around, knocking over stuff as he does so. “Oh, I’m so excited I pooped myself!” He smiles when he got a laugh out of the kids, which is worth making fun of himself.

“ _Let’s go where the gold rush is soaring_!”

“ _Let’s go exploring, our independence_!”

They rush outside after Terra and Marluxia where the rest of the citizens have join in the song once more. “ _Be prepared to take your life with an arrow or a hunting knife._ ” Everyone lift their hands up to their foreheads, looking around the place. “ _Stop and see Fort Laramie there’s nothin’ to see, but you’ll have to pee._ ” Terra hook his arm with Marluxia, swinging the two around. “ _Do you understand ‘cause you look confused: take a look at scenic mountain views, stay away from Old Man Bridger when he’s drunk he’ll take your liver! Life is not a petting zoo or you’ll get ripped in two by a…_ ”

“ _Bear or a snake! Mother Nature’s really great!_ ” sings the citizens and Terra. Aqua sorta stop singing, staring at her husband. She now knows that these people are insane. “ _Staying alive can be lots be sure you have a loaded gun something will go wrong, the list is far too long!_ ”

Terra hook arms with Aqua, spinning them around this time. “ _Declare your independence, declare your independence, declare your independence, declare your–_ ”

Marluxia lifts his arms up, forming an ‘I’ while the rest of the family form the other letters, shouting them out as they go. “ _Ence!_ ” they all sing. “ _Diphtheria, leukemia, onomatopoeia, all the same ‘cause it gives you diarrhea, runaway thieves are on the lam, leave them up to Uncle Sam!_ ”

Marluxia elbows Terra. “ _Don’t stress, take a breath, it might just be your last!_ ” He stops, using his knees for support.

Terra took a moment to check on his family and notice that everyone is out of breath. Ventus and Roxas are heavily leaning on one another while Eraqus uses a post supporting the General Store. Aqua has taken a seat. Marluxia took a deep breath before speaking. “Friends don’t let friends for the river…take a ferry.”

“ _For your I-N-D-E-pendence!_ ” sings everyone.

Aqua motions everyone back into the store. “ _Time to hit the road!_ ” the family move back into the store while Terra is lead to the back of the store again.

…

“Kids? Where’s your father?” ask Aqua. After all that, Aqua took her kids to get something to drink before they die of thirst.

Ventus stop tapping his pencil, writing something down in his journal. “Don’t know, last I check he was dancing around with the General Store guy.”

“Family!”

Everyone looks over to see Terra stopping in front of them in a wagon with a very mess up ox hitch to it. Aqua stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

“Uh, Terra, what’s this?” she ask.

Terra jumps off the wagon, making sure to put the reins up. “It’s a wagon that I got for us.”

“Okay,” she looks it over. “Why is there a hole in it?”

Terra claps his hands together. “Oh yeah, it’s a floor window so the kids can watch the trail underneath us.” Terra nods his head, pretty proud of himself. “Alright everyone, all aboard.”

“Is it even safe” ask Roxas. Ventus helps Roxas and Eraqus in before following after them. Eraqus grab the siding of the wagon, almost falling through the floor window.

“Terra, this isn’t safe” said Aqua. She cross her arms, clearly worry and upset. “I’m not letting our children ride in this thing.”

“Well dear, this is our only wagon so it’s either this or we walk” said Terra.

The two glare one another down while the other three watch. Eraqus puts a hand out, stopping Roxas from falling through the floor window. “They haven’t changed a bit between the two of them” he said.

Aqua throws her hands up before storming to the front of the wagon. “Make sure you stay away from the floor window!” she calls back, taking a moment to check on them.

Terra took a seat next to his wife, picking up the reins again, before getting a move on. The children held onto the siding and Eraqus since being thrown through the floor window is a bigger threat then they thought.

Standing not that far away, two people are standing there, watching the family.

“Do you think this is a good idea, Luxord?” ask the guitar player.

“Isn’t my idea, Demyx” said Luxord, “ask Xehanort.”

Luxord turn on his heels, opening a dark corridor. “He’s the one that wants the young keyblade wielder.”

Demyx scoffs, letting his guitar disappear, as he follows after Luxord. “Well, how are we going to do that?”

“I have a few ideas” said Luxord. The dark corridor close behind the two. The only one that notice the two disappearing is Marluxia, a frown pulling at his lips as he went back into his store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably not the best, I actually didn't want to write this one since it was just a pain to write but now that it's out of the way, hopefully the better chapters can be shown. Also I did end up cutting some parts of the song because there so much of it and for story wise it makes sense cutting some parts. So I don't recommend listening to song while reading this but still listen to the songs, they are amazing. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas of little shorts in between the songs than comment down below since the musical is inactive so I thought why not this fic. If not than I'll just post the chapters I have.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	3. The Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey has begin, can the family survive and not kill one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can look up the musical on Youtube however for this it probably won't help since some parts are cut out and there are some changes. But I do suggest you go watch the musical just to understand a little bit of what's going on. It's amazing, you won't regret watching it.
> 
> Act I: 3/7

Aqua has her arms cross, facing away from Terra. The ox is moving slowly and it only been a few minutes since they left Independence. The wagon bumps, something loudly cracking from underneath. “What was that?”

Ventus didn’t look up from the card game him, Roxas, and Eraqus are playing. “I think something broke.” Aqua nods slowly and turn back to the road.

They hit another bump, Aqua grabs Terra’s arm when there was three different sounds of something breaking. “Alright that was three sounds.”

“I think three things broke” said Roxas as he set down one of his cards.

Terra wave a hand. “It supposed to sound like that.” He gently whip the reins to get the ox moving again. “ _We’re traveling_ ” he sings as he smiles at his kids behind him. “ _Down a bumpy road, just relaxing, let the miles unfold._ ”

Aqua shakes her head at her husband’s weirdness. She turn her attention away from him.

“ _Nothing brings a family ‘gether like some dust in the eye and we’ll be there in the nick of time_.” He sling an arm around his wife, rocking them back and forth. “ _Me and my family_.” Aqua lift his arm up and around her. “ _We’re smiling at a steady pace_.”

“ _Your son’s crying_ ” said Aqua.

“Which one?” ask Terra, still rocking back and forth with a smile on his face.

“Does it matter?” she ask but didn’t bother with an answer.

“ _Missouri’s such a beautiful state and it feels like every day’s another Fourth of July, I got my freedom and my slice of pie_ ” sings Terra. He leans around, smiling at his family. “ _My beautiful family_.”

“ _Now come on kids, it’s time that we play a game!_ ” Terra chuckles when Ventus and Roxas perk up, moving so they’re next to their parents. “ _I spy some fun out here on the Great Plains, stop for a second take it all in._ ” He motions to the world in front of them. “‘ _Are we there yet?’ Is the wrong question._ ”

"Mom? Is Dad okay?” ask Roxas quietly.

“At this point, I have no idea” Aqua said while crossing her arms.

" _You thought roads trips were lame, well they all ain’t the same, oh no!_ ” Terra past the reins to Aqua as he jumps off the wagon. He swings his hips around, making the kids laugh.

“ _It’s the grind! Take it one day at a time and we’ll find our way back home!_ ” Terra spins around, pointing at Aqua when he stops. “ _Free your mind, push your worries down the line and we’ll ease on down the road!_ ”

Aqua rolls her eyes as Terra points behind him. “ _Stop and look around, do the chimney rock!_ ”

Ventus gasp, pointing something out. “Dad that totally looks like a giant co–” Terra quickly cut him off, throwing his arms up.

“ _Cock-a-doo-del-do!_ ” Ventus and Roxas giggles as Terra continue singing, “ _I wish there was something that could capture this moment_.” He makes a square with his hands, “ _something that fits right into your pocket_ ,” before breaking it by shrugging. “ _But we got time to kick the idea around, oh boy!_ ”

The kids join in with Terra as they sing: “ _It’s the grind, every bump by design, to grow some hair on your chest!_ ”

Terra jumps back onto the cart, taking back the reins from Aqua. “ _Fall in line, let your dad read the signs_.” Aqua watch as a sign pass them, Terra still nodding his head along with the beat. “ _Who’s your daddy, tour Guide Company of the Wild, Wild West!_ ”

“I still don’t understand why you married him in the front place” said Eraqus. Aqua tilt her head, giving her master the side eye. Eraqus put his hands up, slowly going back into the wagon. “Okay, I was just asking.”

Aqua sighs, once more turning away from her family. She watch the trail lazily past them. “ _I’m trying to enjoy the trip_ ,” she looks at her family out the corner of her eye. “ _I’m babysitting but not my kids, sometimes I wonder what the hell goes on in his head…_ ”

She brush her hair out of her face, thinking over everything. “ _Would he notice if any one of us wound up dead_.” She huffs. “ _Who’m I kidding, Mickey knows he’d kill himself instead, can’t say I’d tell a difference in bed._ ”

She turn back around, brushing Ventus’s hair out of his face. He smiles at her before going back to listening to Terra. “ _My beautiful family–_ ”

Roxas push Ventus out of the way, “ _Dad, I wanna keep this as a pet!_ ” He shows Terra a Moogle. Where he got one, Aqua will never know.

“ _Throw it in back!_ ” Terra grins while Roxas cheers.

“ _Do that and you will regret it!_ ” Aqua shouts over her husband.

Terra pat Aqua’s shoulder, wanting her attention. “ _We need a few souvenirs to prove that we passed the test!_ ”

A cough gain Aqua’s attention instead and sees Ventus looking ill. “ _I think I’m gonna throw up_.”

“ _If you’re motion sick then get off the cart and give the soles of your feet a shot! Nothing quite cures your ills like a song and dance!_ ” He jumps off again. Aqua grabs the reins before they could fall on the ground.

Ventus is now walking next to Terra, who’s dancing around. Roxas jumps out of the wagon and join in.

“ _It’s the grind! Yeah, yeah!_ ” Terra sings, spinning around and pointing at Aqua. “ _Family dance break!_ ”

Eraqus looks out, shaking his head seeing the three dancing around. “Why you marry him again?” he ask Aqua.

She shrugs, “I have no clue.”

“ _Everyone say yeah e yeah, yeah!_ ”

“ _Yeah e yeah, yeah!_ ” echoed the children.

Aqua snaps the reins, shooting a glare right at Terra. “Alright, everyone back on this wagon right now! If you don’t, no supper for you!”

Ventus and Roxas were quick about jumping back onto the wagon but Terra took an extra glare to get him back into his seat. “ _It’s the grind, yeah…_ ” he finish.

Everyone grew quiet once more. Roxas, Ventus, and Eraqus went back to their card game while Aqua went back to staring at the scene going past. Terra looks at his wife, a frown on his face, before looking back at the trail ahead.

…

Aqua grabs Terra by the arm as the wagon buckles underneath them. Yelling could be heard in the back, the wheels rolling ahead of them before spinning to a stop. The ox just stop, lowing its head to the ground and nosing the ground.

“Is everyone alive?” ask Terra, shouting to the family members in the back. He heard Ventus and Roxas shouting back that they are fine, even though Roxas fall out of the wagon.

“I fall through the floor window!” shouts Eraqus.

Aqua and Terra whip their heads around to see their master stuck in the floor window. Aqua turns to Terra, glaring a hole into his head. He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I guess the floor window wasn’t the best idea, was it?”

“Neither was this trip!” Aqua huff as she got off the wagon to help Eraqus. Terra silently following after her.

“Well at least this is a good spot to rest for the night, don’t you think?” he ask. It was been a few days since they left Independence. They did have a run in with some weird people earlier, stating something about a Keyblade War; it probably doesn’t matter.

Aqua pull Eraqus’s arm, trying to pull him out. Her hands slip sending her to the ground. She took her hat off and throw it onto the ground. Terra rush over and tries to help her up but she just swatted his hands away.

“Am tired and hungry, Terra! Why couldn’t you just buy that food?!”

Ventus looks from his mother to his father. He looks to his right where Eraqus has place a hand on his shoulder. “Come along, Ven, we’ll go hunt some food for your mother.” After Eraqus finish speaking, he got out of the wagon. He helps Ventus out and pick Roxas off the ground.

Behind them, Terra and Aqua are shouting at one another. Eraqus shakes his head as he grabs the Shooting Star Keyblade from the storage on the side of the wagon. The keyblade master motion for the two children to follow him.

“Come along, you two, we’ll get some food for your folks so they don’t end up killing one another.”

Roxas gasp, grabbing Ventus’s arm. “You don’t think they’ll actually do that?” he ask.

Ventus looks down, taking note of the fear in Roxas’s eyes. “No Roxas, no one is going anywhere.” He pull his arm out of Roxas’s grip and sling it around the younger’s shoulders. “And don’t worry, I’ll never leave you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

The sun shines overhead as Roxas and Ventus follow after Eraqus to find some food. Hopefully they can find some soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is one of the better ones since I already wrote it and just went through to fix it up. I don't how well I did with fixing it up but as long as everyone is having fun reading this and understand what's going on, it's worth going back and listening to songs a hundred times. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


	4. Pays to Be an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus takes Roxas and Ventus on their first hunting trip, and oh boy is it a trip to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to say, this fic is the only one I really take a moment and re-read. Anyways here's the newest chapter.
> 
> Act I: 4/7
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“How much farther!?” ask Roxas, who was lagging behind. Ventus, at this point, is holding onto Roxas’s hand so the kid doesn’t fall too far behind.

“I agree Master Eraqus,” Ventus pulls Roxas up beside himself, “how much farther do we need to kill some animal!?”

Eraqus stops in his track, making Ventus and Roxas run right into the back of him. “We’re here.”

“And where is here?” ask Roxas. He looks out from behind Ventus and Eraqus to see a herd of buffalo. “Whoa, that’s a lot of buffalo.”

“You mean that’s a lot of dinner” said Eraqus. The master turns around and offer out the Shooting Star Keyblade to Ventus. “Now try to shoot one so we can hurry up and have supper.”

Ventus let Roxas’s hand go and took hold of the keyblade. Ventus held the keyblade away from his face as it change its form into Double Arrowguns. “Cool” Ventus says, letting Roxas hold the second gun and aim the one he still holding towards the buffaloes.

Roxas frowns, looking from the gun to the buffaloes grazing. The buffaloes closest to them is a young family. A mother, father, and a little baby which doesn’t look that old from where Roxas is standing.

“I don’t think I can do it…” whisper Roxas.

Eraqus hums quietly before kneeling down beside Roxas. “I see well…” the kid looks at him, “ _When you’re growing up as a young’un buck and the daddy yak shows how to cluck and you talk one day, than the clucking comes to an. Whoa…_ ”

“What does that even mean?” ask Roxas.

Eraqus wave a hand, dismissing Roxas’s question. “ _It’s a glass half full of scotch approach like the mommy cub teaches her goats if you live or you’re shot in the head it all depends._ ” He place a hand on the young wielder’s shoulder. “ _Sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t, sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t_.”

“I think Master Eraqus finally lost it” said Ventus. Roxas nods his head in agreement.

Eraqus stood up, swinging his arms out. “ _And when you wake up with blood on your dick–_ ” he cut himself off, remembering the warning that Aqua gave him. He shrugs off the warning, and the stares from the children, since it doesn’t matter anymore. “ _And you don’t even know where it came from, sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t._ ”

“ _There are stories told of man’s fall from grace, he rapes the land just so he can ate…_ ” Eraqus frown before shaking his head and continue. “ _But stories suck so fuck ‘em right in the face!_ ” He turn Roxas around to face the buffaloes again. “ _And even if you on weight, just poop it out and refill your plate ‘cause the older you get the more you hibernate._ ”

“ _Sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t, sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t_.”

Roxas shoots Ventus a look when he heard him humming along. Ventus just shrugs and simply says: “What it’s catchy.”

Eraqus nudge Roxas to gain his attention again. “ _And when you wake up with blood on your dick,_ ” Eraqus whines as he breaks the warning again before forgetting about it once more, “ _and you don’t even know where it came from, sometimes it pays to be animal, sometimes don’t._ ”

Eraqus helps Roxas aim the double arrowgun. “Now keep it still and aim or else you’ll miss.”

Ventus pat Roxas’s shoulder, “you’ll do great.”

“ _Don’t shoot us!_ ” Buffalo family looks at Roxas. “ _Don’t shoot us please!_ ”

Roxas felt tears pool at the corner of eyes as he keeps the gun train on the buffalo. “ _Don’t shoot us!_ ” They look a lot more like Aqua and Terra but also like a buffalo still. “ _Don’t shoot us please…_ ”

“I don’t think I can do it!” Roxas whines. Eraqus frowns, humming quietly as he kneels down to Roxas’s height. However before he could say anything a gun shoot rings through the air, startling Roxas. He ends up shoots anyways, hitting the mother.

The father buffalo looks at him and got ready to charge, for real this time, but Roxas shoots again, killing the father too. That only left the baby.

“Oh, papa! Oh no, I better get out of here – if only I could get my shaky legs to run for the first time!” Baby buffalo slips on the dirt, tumbling to the ground. Roxas yelps, watching the baby stand back up and waddles over. “ _Now listen brother, you don’t wanna do this_.”

Ventus leans over to Eraqus, “I think we just lost Roxas.”

“Yep, poor kid.” Eraqus nods his head in agreement.

“ _I just lost my mom and dad for dick, deep down I know there’s a heart inside that head, whoa…_ ”

The tears finally pooled over and down Roxas’s cheek. The baby buffalo stares up at him. “ _And if you’re really that goddamn hungry, just eat my parents right in front of me_.” Before lowering its head, attempting to charge. “ _And I’ll raise my buffalo friends to seek revenge!_ ”

Roxas jumps, the gun shaking in his hold. A third shot was heard but Roxas isn’t sure if it was his gun or Ventus.

Eraqus pat the younger’s shoulder. “ _Sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t…_ ”

Ventus nudge Roxas to join in. “ _Sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t, sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t!_ ” Roxas’s voice was much quieter than Ventus, since he was still staring at the, now dead, family.

Eraqus throws down and sings: “ _You wake up with blood on your dick in a pool of your vomit, picking turds off your ass, your whole breakfast is grass!_ ” The warning now just throw right out of the window, he’s going to have hell when he gets back but who cares right now. “ _You got mud on your shoes, holy hell they’re fucking hooves, your hind legs are sore! Yeah that’s right, you’ve got four!_ ”

Ventus jumps when Eraqus fells to his knees. “ _And you don’t even know her damn name!_ ” Eraqus sings.

“Sing it, Master!” Ventus ducks back when Eraqus looks at him. “Uh, yeah…”

The keyblade master stood back up, looking over the damage done. “Alright, good shooting there, Roxas, looks like you got about 2000 pounds there. Between the three of us, we can carry back about...20. We’ll leave the rest to rot out in the sun.” He place a kiss on the side of Roxas’s head, Roxas is horrified. “ _Sometimes it pays to be an animal, sometimes don’t._ ”

“Alright,” Eraqus motion for Ventus to follow him, “let’s get going, I like to eat supper before I die.”

Roxas drops the gun, shaking from head to toe. Once Ventus got as much as he can carry, he grabs Roxas’s hand and drags him along. Eraqus following close behind them.


	5. When the World's at Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus, Roxas, and Eraqus returns from their hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act I: 5/7
> 
> This chapter is a little bit longer. I wanted to add a few things in, draw out the story a little longer since we're nearing the end of Act I. Act II might be a little bit harder since I only have one of the songs done and the 12th song isn't going to be written until you guys choose who's going to die. So start thinking, who do you wish to see die out of our lovely family.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

When they got back, Terra and Aqua had a campsite set up. Ventus put down the buffalo that he was holding, wiping his hands on his pant leg. Eraqus has been grab the arm and dragged off to the side by Aqua, leaving Roxas to lay down in the dirt. Terra, who has been attending to the fire, took a moment to check on his son but didn’t get up.

“Ventus!” Aqua spun around, storming her way across the camp to Ventus. “Come here, young man!”

Ventus yelps, throwing his journal down onto the blankets, before taking off. Aqua race after him, jumping over Roxas and spinning out of Terra’s way. Ventus trips. Aqua grab the back of his shirt, pulling him into a headlock.

“I’m going to ask you this once and only once.” Aqua shift her hold so Ventus is looking at Roxas. “Did or did you not let Roxas shoot the buffaloes?”

Ventus push Aqua’s arm off of him. “It was Master Eraqus’s idea!” he points to Eraqus, who was helping Terra with setting up the buffalo for cooking. “But frankly it’s more your fault!”

“My fault!?” Aqua match Ventus’s glare while placing a hand over her heart. “How is it my fault!?”

“If you and Dad wasn’t fighting this whole time, Master Eraqus wouldn’t have to take Roxas and me hunting!” Ventus yells, crossing his arms.

“How about we all calm down and just eat the buffalo?” Terra step between mother and son. Aqua and Ventus both glares at him, making him step back. “Or maybe not.”

Ventus turn back to mother. A faint sound of Roxas yelping when Terra trips over him.

“Know what, go to your room!” Aqua points over to where the blankets are being kept. Ventus huffs, spinning on his heels.

“I hate you,” Ventus said as he makes his way over to the blankets. “I don’t need you!”

Aqua step back, placing a hand over her heart. A hurt look on her face. She looks over at her husband before nodding slowly. “Okay, alright I guess my work here is done.” She tilt her head, letting her arms hung by her side. “I guess I’ll just lay down and die.”

She wave to her family as she moves to sit down on the ground. “Good bye family.” Ventus perks up, watching his mother ‘die’.

Ventus cross his arms and look away. Not believing that Aqua actually died. However when she didn’t move nor say anything else, Ventus looks over. “Mom?” Ventus got up, slowly walking over. “Mom? This wasn't funny when I was little, especially isn't funny now.”

Roxas had lift his head up, watching along with Eraqus and Terra. Ventus knelt down, shaking Aqua a little bit.

“Mom?” No response. Ventus sat down on both of his knees as he continues to get a response from Aqua. “Mom? Please don’t go, I still need you…I’m sorry.” Ventus hugs her, letting his tears flow freely.

Aqua crack one eye up, a small smile on her face. She runs her fingers through her eldest son’s hair, feeling a little bad for faking her death. She gasps, pushing Ventus off, as she sat up.

“Oh! The good lord sent me back!” Aqua moves to her knees, lifting her arms to the sky. “There I was at the pearly gates and St. Pete said to me: ‘Oh Aqua, there is a fool family who is lost without you.’–”

“You lied about dying!” Aqua looks over at Ventus, who cut her off. “I can’t believe you! Why would you do that?” The teen didn’t bother to get answer as he grab his journal and took off.

Terra nods his head, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “You really messed up this time, honey.”

“Oh shut up, I’m still mad at you.” Aqua grab Terra’s arm, using it to pull herself back up.

“Whelp, come along Roxas we’ll go get your brother” said Eraqus. He grabs Roxas’s leg and pulls the kid along. Roxas just let it happen. “You didn’t even eat anything, how are you so heavy child?”

Aqua sighs. “Am I a bad mom?” she ask.

“Well faking your own death probably didn’t help,” Terra coughs and looks away from Aqua’s glare. “However I think you’re a great mom.”

Aqua held her arms as she watch Eraqus drag Roxas along to find Ventus.

…

“Hey? What are you doing all the way out here?”

Ventus looks up from where he was writing to see a man standing before him, hands on his hips and an easy-going smile on his lips.

“My mom faked her own death so I left…” Simple answer, not the best in Ventus’s opinion but it’ll do. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Just hanging around” the guy said. He claps his hands together. “I’m Demyx by the way and you are?”

“Ventus.” The teen shakes the offered hand. Demyx sat down next to Ventus.

“Well Ventus I think you should head back to your family, your mom must be worried sick” Demyx said, letting himself relax a bit.

Ventus lower his shoulders, relaxing a bit himself. “I don’t know, she didn’t seem that worried.” His mother likes to fake her own death sometimes, especially when Ventus was younger.

“All mothers worry about their kids, your mom is not that different.”

Ventus sighs, shutting his journal close, before standing up. “Thanks Demyx, have a nice day!”

Demyx wave to Ventus as the teen heads back the way he came. A black corridor opens, Luxord steps out with a deck of cards in hand. “Which way did the teen go?” he ask.

Demyx stood back up, brushing the dirt off his coat. He points in the direction that Ventus just left in. “That way but we might have a problem with the mother.”

Luxord smirks, shuffling the cards around before stopping on one. “Leave that to me, Demyx.”

…

Aqua perks up from the buffalo that’s slowly cook over the open fire. She sees Eraqus coming back with Roxas and Ventus. Ventus got stuck dragging Roxas back, dropping him near the sleeping area.

Terra stood up, leaving Aqua to attend the fire, before crouching down and pat Roxas’s shoulder. “I’m sorry buddy…” He sat down, letting his son use him as a pillow. “I wish I was there to stop that but I…” Terra shut himself up.

There was no real reason why he couldn’t stop them. He doubt fighting with Aqua counts as a proper reason. Roxas didn’t say anything, just kept his head down.

Terra notice the Moogle from before. “Hey,” he manage to move it so it’s closer to them. “Look what I found.”

Roxas tilt his head, looking over to the Moogle before hiding his face back into Terra’s pant leg. Terra sighs and run his fingers through the kid’s hair. Aqua walks over, motioning her husband to move. Terra lifts Roxas up and moves out from under him, swapping out him for Aqua.

Roxas’s tears have dried as Aqua ran her fingers through his hair. The child’s eye lids slowly slid shut as Aqua hums softly.

“ _At first I didn’t want it_.” She huff. “ _Her daddy, well we didn’t fit but I couldn’t swing it_.” She stops, just above Roxas’s head. “ _I was scared to do it alone…_ ”

She moves Roxas so he’s lying on the blanket. Aqua stood up, letting the memory of the past resurface. “ _Seven teen and pregnant, not what I had in mind._ ” She walks away, she’s not sure where to but it felt like the right thing to do. “ _Her daddy was a farmer but not the wealthy kind…_ ”

Aqua smiles as she spins around, letting herself enjoy the feeling of just dancing once more. “ _I wanted to be a dancer but not the kind I did for pay_.” She stops facing back towards her family, the fire burns calmly. “ _Who was this new person that was getting in my way?_ ”

She walks backwards, farther away. “ _I could’ve walked out, left him for dead, cut him out with my own hands but something in me was kicking and screaming to live._ ” Her hand rest over her heart as she stops.

“ _When the world’s at stake there are lives to save and even though I shake my hands at God, I pray_.” She shut her eyes, the familiar memory comes rushing back at her. “ _Let him have a better life than I can provide, Mickey have mercy on my soul as I try to do him right_.”

Aqua opens her eyes, seeing the farm standing tall and strong. Seeing her children playing outside, back when they were younger. Her husband repainting the porch, while Eraqus rocks on the rocking chair.

“ _It took a long, long time to understand God’s plans for me_.” The memory slowly wash away like rain erasing paint. “ _He threw me down the river, beat my flush in Kankakee…_ ”

She wrap her arms around herself, the familiar memory coming back to her. “ _By the time my water broke, I was deep in my own debt but when I saw his face_ ,” Aqua looks down to see a younger Ventus standing before her, grinning from ear to ear. “ _It was easy to forget_.”

“ _I knew I had to get him away, take him to where my debt was paid._ ” Aqua crouch down, placing a hand on Ventus’s cheek. “ _A new beginning, a place I’d never been and never seen_.”

Ventus giggles before turning around and walking away. Every step leads to an older Ventus. Aqua stood back up and watch him go.

“ _When my world’s at stake, all your dreams they change and every step you take…_ ” Ventus turns back around. He’s the person she knows now, standing tall and proud. “ _And even if he grows to hate me, I won’t change my course of heart._ ”

The memory of Ventus blows away in the wind. A coldness runs through her as she watch. “ _Mickey, have mercy on my soul if we ever grow apart…_ ”

Aqua spins around, facing the campsite. The place where she knows Ventus is safe and sound. “ _You think that I resent his very being? That maybe I regret him never needing a mother, is it wrong that I enjoy to right him?_ ”

She chuckles bitterly, remember every conversation they very had. “ _I may be rash and overprotecting, not bitter…I suppose I could be softer…_ ”

Aqua’s legs gave out, the ground is cold underneath her. “ _I can do better, hold you closer._ ” A baby Ventus rest in her arms, sleeping soundly. “ _I’m learning that as I grow older, I’m the one to forgive_.”

“ _When the world’s at stake you give your life away, and it feels so great to watch the one you save be the most adoring person your mom has ever known…_ ” Tears fell, making baby Ventus disappear from her arms. “ _Mickey, have mercy on my soul and let my dreams be all he own_.”

Aqua felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Terra kneeling there. He has a soft smile on his face, however she sees the worry in his eyes.

“ _When my world’s at stake…_ ” She took his hand and he lifts her back to her feet. Terra’s smile still the same even after all these years behind them.

Aqua leans against him, a feeling that they’ll be fine and everything is going to work out. For better or for worst, she doesn’t know yet but she doesn’t care as long as her family is with her, Aqua believes they’ll survive anything.

“Do you hate me?” ask Terra. A simple question.

“No, not in a million years” said Aqua. A simple answer.

As husband and wife walks back to their campsite, the stars shine overhead. A knowledge in their shine, knowing more than the family ever going to know.


	6. Dysentery World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act I: 6/7
> 
> This chapter was fun to write because it makes no sense. I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it as I have writing it.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

The camp is silent when Terra and Aqua came back. “So I was thinking–” A hand got place over his mouth to stop him from taking.

Aqua shakes her head. “If you think you can just woo me like that and expect something from it, you are dead wrong mister.” She walks away from him, letting Terra stand there.

Terra caught up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Not even a quickie?” he ask, hope in his eyes.

“Not even a quickie” she states as she got to where Terra and her are going to sleep. Terra sighs in defect and crawls under the blankets with her.

Terra let loose a giant yawn, letting himself slip into the land of the dreams. Aqua rolls her eyes as Terra falls asleep the minute his head fit the ground, now knowing that her flirting didn’t work. “Fine whatever!” She cross her arms before throw them up and slides under the cover.

A few minutes past before she felt something touch her leg. Aqua looks over Terra, thinking her husband caught the hint but he’s still sleeping. A frown pulls on her lips. She yells when a sharp pain came from her leg. Throwing the blankets off, a snake hanging off her leg.

Terra woke up, throwing away the rest of the blankets, and seeing what’s going on. He pulls the snake off before going for the poison. Aqua is surprised when Terra sat back up, having gotten the poison out. However before she can thank him, Terra shallows the venom.

“Terra! Terra!” Aqua shakes him, taking to wake him back up. “Kids! Kids! Wake Master Eraqus up!” She heard yelling behind her but her attention is on her husband.

…

A gasp. A beat. “Oh god!” Terra sat up and look around. He’s at the campsite but there’s no one here. “Aqua? Kids? Eraqus?” he calls out.

Terra push off the ground. Before he could go anywhere, a man appears. This man is much older than Terra is, probably the same age as Eraqus.

“Terra?” he spoke.

Terra raise an eyebrow, a frown pulling at his lips. “Yes?”

“The Organization has decided, one member of your family is going to die.”

“If it’s my wife, she does that sometimes. But by what, trench mouth?” Terra narrow his eyes at the man. “And who are you?”

“Not that it’s going to matter.” The man held his arm out, a smirking on face. “I am Xehanort and one member is going to die to… dysentery.” With that Xehanort disappear through a dark corridor, leaving Terra stuck in limbo.

The world twist and turn around him before he lands on a beach. The whole world around him is dark and cold, the waves crashing against the ground as figures appears. Standing around Terra, in a circle, is twelve people. Their hoods are up, covering their faces but Terra swears the General store guy is standing in the group.

One of them lift their hands up, a book in the other. Terra grab his head, a world spinning around him. “ _I’ve looked in the eyes of certain demons_.”

“ _We’re always watching you…_ ” The figures walk in their circle, slowly closing it around him.

" _There’s an underworld right underneath!_ ” He stomp the ground with his foot, making the dancers jump back and summoning his keyblade.

“ _Boo! We’re right behind you_.” They sing as they twist and turn around Terra, just out of view of him.

Terra jump out of the way of a Skysplitter Axe Sword which seems to come out of nowhere. He swings his own keyblade, watching it go right through the figure, not even damaging it. “ _The world’s a shitty, shitty place you see–_ ”

“ _Shitty, shitty_ ” the watchers echo.

Terra spins around, facing another cloak figure. The one with the book. “ _And thus we will die appropriately._ ” The book holder summons an illusion of his wife that summon her own keyblade.

Illusion Aqua disappear before even reaching Terra, who jumps back letting his keyblade block her none existing attack. “ _It’s a dysentery world!_ ” he sings, spinning around.

“ _You’ll die of dysentery, dysentery virus!_ ” The figures follow him, spinning and blocking any escape for him.

Terra jumps back, the watchers follow. “ _For all you boys and girls!_ ” He spread his arms out, dropping his keyblade.

“ _You’ll die of dysentery, dysentery virus bitch!_ ” sings the cloak beings, looking confusedly at one another.

Terra points at them, turning slowly around at each of them. “ _It’s the most popular of diseases!_ ”

“ _Popular_ ” echoed the beings.

“ _Selling out shows from coast to coast!_ ” Terra lift his arms up, a slow rumble can be heard.

“ _We sell out, we sell out we sell out!_ ”

One of the figures leaned over to the one next to it. “Hey Saïs, what the heck is going on?”

Saïs shrugs, shaking his head slightly. “Snake venom makes people go insane sometimes, Axel.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Axel yelps, dodging out of the way of Terra’s attack. “Dude!?” However Axel shut back up when Xigbar shot him a glare.

“ _You never know when it might hit you!_ ” sings Terra, a smirk on his face when Axel looks back at him; shaking his head.

“ _Hit you in the face!_ ” Larxene swings her arm out, whacking Marluxia in the face, knocking his hood off. Her own hood falling off. Terra now knows that is totally the General Store Guy, he kinda glad to see the guy get hit in the face.

“ _But you better freak out, ‘cause it’s fucking gross!_ ” Terra sings as gets push back by a strong wind. He’s back in the middle, farther from his goal than before.

“ _So fucking gross!_ ” Larxene made a face, remember what this song is about.

Terra points at them, spinning around in a circle again. “ _It’s dysentery world!_ ”

“ _You’ll die of dysentery, dysentery virus_.”

Terra jump back out of the way of a giant piece of ice that shoot up right where he was standing. Terra’s leg gave out, making him kneel, however he doesn’t have time to rest since the guy with the book cast another illusion but this time of his youngest son.

The Roxas illusion has the Double Arrowguns in hand, pointing straight at him. Terra yelps, dodging a shot from the gun. However before long the Roxas illusion also disappears.

“ _Oh, it’s a dysentery world for all you boys and girls!_ ” Terra sat on his knees, pretty much singing his heart out. “ _Oregon is for the damned!_ ”

_"You’ll die of dysentery, dysentery virus bitch!_ ” The Organization looks at one another, leaving Terra to his drama. “ _Bitch, how’d it come to this? Why do we exist? Your God is fecal scam!_ ” Terra drops, not singing anymore.

“So who’s going to be taking him back?” Xigbar ask, looking around at the other Organization members. A lot of them took off but one stayed. “Zexion, you willing to help me bring this lunatic back to his family.”

Zexion shrugs, shutting his book close. “Sure why not.”

Xigbar sighs and grab one of Terra’s arms while Zexion just casts an illusion of Roxas to help Xigbar. “Thanks for the help.” All he got was a smirk before a dark corridor opens.

…

“Children, say a few kind words for poor, foolish father please?” ask Aqua. She has her head down while her children look at one another.

“Pepperoni” said Ventus.

“And cheese” finish Roxas. Ventus nods his head, Roxas mimicking him.

Aqua raise an eyebrow. “Yep, yeah couldn’t have said it better myself.” She place a hand over her heart, “Pepperoni and cheese amen.”

That’s when Terra sat up with a gasp, scaring the life out of his family. Aqua summon her keyblade and hit Terra in the face.

“Dad, you’re okay!” cried Roxas. The youngest hug Terra before Terra was fully back with them. Ventus quickly join in the hug.

“We’re so glad you’re okay!”

“I’m not” said Aqua, who cross her arms.

Terra plant kisses through both children’s hairs, glad to be alive but what Xehanort told him is still on his mind. He held the two closer.

“How about we get some more sleep since we still have a lot of ground in the morning, and no thanks to you ‘dying’ on us we won’t have that much sleep to run on” said Eraqus. Aqua nods her head, following after Eraqus as he’s head back to bed.

Terra sighs, letting the two go. “Alright let’s go kids.” The two got off him and watch as he rolls along the ground.

Roxas and Ventus looks at one another before looking back at Terra. “Dad, are you addicted to snake venom now?” ask Ventus.

Terra laughs. “Of course I am, honey.” He push himself along the ground like he’s swimming in a lake. “Let’s get some sleep before the moon decides to kill us all.”

Ventus pats Roxas on the shoulder. “I guess I’m the only sane family member that’s going to take care of you, Roxas” Ventus said as lead Roxas back to their sleeping area. Roxas yawns, nodding his head as he leans against Ventus fully. “Really Roxas?” Ventus sighs and drag the kid over to the blanket, dropping him.

“Someone’s going to die!” shouts Terra, scaring everyone out of their wits. A loud thud can be hear along with Terra shouting “Ow!” and Aqua telling him to just go to sleep.


	7. Wagon on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family settle down for the night but there's something a mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act I: 7/7
> 
> Welcome to the end of Act I.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“This is insane, Luxord.” Demyx looks over at Luxord, who was flipping a card around in his hand. From the glance that Demyx seen of the card, it was the queen of hearts with burnt edges.

“It wasn’t my idea to burn the wagon down, talk to Xehanort” Luxord chuckle, “one of them at least.” The card wielder spun on his heels, motioning for Demyx to follow. “Let’s head down.”

Demyx frown as Luxord opens a dark corridor and walks through it. “I don’t think this is a wise idea…” he glance back at the family down below, fast asleep and unaware about what’s going to happen.

…

Luxord steps out of the dark corridor, spinning the card around. “ _When the going get though and you’re smokin’ a cigarette_.” He stop, standing near the edge of the wagon, a smirk pulling on his lips. “ _Not for the taste of it_.” The card glows brightly in the moonlit sky. “ _The madness it grows, like a flame through your soul and it’s time_ ,” he held the card out in a throwing motion, “ _for some payback_.”

Demyx comes walking out of his own dark corridor. He looks between the wagon and Luxord. “ _Conditions are right, the kindle is dry_.” The flames of the card leap up, slowing down time. “ _It’s a labor of chemistry, just a tiny spark sends the light through the dark and the devil’s unleashed_ ” he sings, turning away at the last moment. “ _Hell is your destiny!_ ”

“ _Your wagon is on fire! Your wagon is aflame! Your wagon is on fire! It’ll never be the same!_ ” The voices of the other Organization members brew as the tension grows.

The wagon lit up like a campfire, spreading to the grass around it. Luxord snaps his fingers when he turn to Demyx. “ _Now is the next part of the plan: grab the wielder and let’s get goin’._ ”

Demyx looks worry as he walks past Luxord. “ _The tall one with the ugly keyblade?_ ”

The guitar player dodge a burning card, which lands in the burning inferno making it burn brighter. “ _That’s our future keyblade wielder, show some respect!_ ”

Demyx shakes his head and went to where the family was sleeping. “ _This is all fucked, I thought it would be clean…_ ”

“ _How could it be when we’re burnin’ families?_ ” he heard Luxord sing before he gone too far. He sees Terra trying to put out the fire while Eraqus keeps Roxas and Aqua away from the fire as best as he can. However Ventus was separated from them.

Luxord summon a couple more burning inferno cards and toss them at the wagon to keep the family busy. “ _Grab him, bag him, anyway you want…I’m too busy saying what; goin’ on!_ ”

Luxord smirks when he sees Demyx pulling Ventus over to where he’s standing. “ _And life, as you know it, is changing_.”

Ventus pulls at his arm, trying to get away anyway he can. “Let me go!”

“ _Desperate time call for measures_.” Ventus stops fighting when spotting Luxord.

“Mr. Demyx?” He looks up at Demyx, asking many questions but not voicing any of them. Ventus glares at Luxord, which Luxord knew was going to happen.

“ _Slumber bells, they are clanging_.” Luxord spins around and open a dark corridor. “ _Another one’s ash is my treasure_.”

“ _Your wagon is on fire…_ ”

Demyx pulls Ventus along behind him. Terra whip his head around and sees Ventus being taken.

“ _When did this get serious?_ ” he sings.

Aqua tries to push away from Eraqus to get to Ventus but Eraqus kept his hold on her. Roxas can only watch with wide eyes. “ _When my world’s at stake,_ ” she sings quietly.

Luxord looks over his shoulder, the smirk still there. “ _The journey is a sham…_ ” He follows after Demyx and Ventus when they went through.

“ _Why aren’t you furious?_ ” Roxas grabs Aqua’s arm. Questions hang loose on Roxas’s lips since questions is the only thing he has left.

“ _We’re not far behind…_ ” She tries to get up but Eraqus kept her in place.

“ _We’re back where we began…_ ” Eraqus took a knee, holding both Aqua and Roxas.

Terra lower his hat over his heart. “ _It’s all just part of the grind, we’ll take it one day at a time and we’ll find our way back home._ ”

“ _Are we gone to Oregon? Oregon…We’re gone…_ ”

Roxas could only stare ahead, picturing Ventus being taken over and over again. “ _When you’ve got blood on your dick!_ ”


	8. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Ventus got kidnapped by Demyx and Luxord while the wagon was burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II: 1/6
> 
> Welcome to Act II. Sorry about the little wait for the people that do want to read this, school got in the way. Anyways, here's the first song of Act II.

“Let go!” Ventus yelps when Demyx let him go, just like he wanted. The teen quickly regain ground and summons the Shooting Star keyblade. Demyx has no clue where he gotten it from, but he’s not going to question it. “What do you want?” he ask.

Demyx put his hands up. “Listen, Ventus, we just need you come with us to help us with something…yeah that’s it.” Demyx rub the back of his neck, seeing that Ventus does not believe a word he had said.

Luxord sighs and push Demyx out of the way. He lift his hand up, summoning a couple of Gamblers. The Gamblers grab either arm of the teen, making him drop his keyblade.

“It doesn’t matter why we want you because you don’t need to know” Luxord said. “Let’s just get back before we’re stuck cleaning the dishes…again.”

Demyx huff, crossing his arms, and glares at Luxord. The card wielder just match the glare which got Demyx off the floor.

“You suck” Demyx grumbles as he goes to open a dark corridor but nothing happens. He tries a couple of times but again nothing happens.

Luxord sighs and spun on his heels to leave the bar. Ventus actually didn’t notice that they were in an empty bar, mostly empty since Marluxia is hanging out behind the bar.

Ventus gives the man a shy wave before Luxord grab him by the arm and dragging him outside. Marluxia shakes his head, feeling a tiny bit bad for the teen.

...

No one bats an eye as Luxord drags Ventus by the arm over to the rented wagon. Ventus kicks at the man’s legs but Luxord’s hold just won’t let up. Luxord grab a piece of rope from the back and tied it around Ventus wrist before tying it to the wagon.

“Wha?” Ventus arm was grab again before being let go in one smooth motion, now he’s sitting on the wagon.

"You hang out in the back of the wagon while Demyx and I are up front driving, just try to keep it down.” With that Luxord left Ventus.

Ventus tries to jump off but when the cart start going, the rope pulls Ventus backwards, turning his wrist red and bleed slightly. Ventus got back to the wagon and just got back on. With a sigh, he let the city street be his only company.

…

“ _Thrown in back like a burlap sack. And lord does my butt hurt…_ ” Ventus sighs as the dirt trail rush below him like a river. “ _I guess it’s been days or week or months or something worse…Everything looks the same when you’re starin’ at nothing but dirt_.”

Ventus looks behind him, the sound of talking can be heard behind him. “ _And all I hear are the wheel bucklin’, large men yelling, sounds like pouting_.” Ventus lift his hand up, brushing his fingers against his cheeks finding tears. “ _I really miss a more familiar sound…Mom_.”

The wagon creaks as it hits another rock. Ventus bounce but by this point he barely notice.

He place a hand over his heart as the coldness set in. “ _’Cause I am lost without you, it’s been a long, long time_.” He looks up and out at the world going past. “ _Every time I look around me, pray you’re at my side…on the trail_.”

The journal in his lap felt more like a weight than a leather book, thankfully Demyx was nice enough to grab it and Luxord let him still have it. Ventus flip the pages to his newest entries. “ _Kept a journal of all the spots we passed just for you Dad._ ”

The thought of Terra reading over what he written for the past, months? Days? He doesn’t know, just that it would make him happy knowing that his father gets to read the journal one day.

He flip the page to a picture of mountains. “ _The Big Blue Mountains are actually grey, they look tired and really sad._ ”

The next page was filled with drawing of hot springs, water bursting out of the ground. “ _There’s no soda in Soda Springs, the water’s way too hot._ ” He chuckles at the memory of Demyx actually trying to scoop some of the water to drink, Ventus wants to think that Demyx was only doing that to make him feel better.

“ _Fort Hall’s just a great big wall and we didn’t even stop!_ ” Ventus shut his journal, tossing it back into the wagon. He really wanted to see Fort Hall’s but of course they didn’t stop, a faint memory of him throwing his shoe at Luxord resurface before he pushed it back down.

The teen lean back, laying on the floor of the wagon. His journal taunting at him while laying by his face. “ _Now I am lost without you, sometimes I barely breathe_.” The tears flow freely down his face now, trying to keep them at bay was hard since he miss his family so much. “ _If I ever don’t think of you, it’s because I can’t believe…_ ”

He place a fist against his heart, resting there as if it can do anything to help him. “ _That I am on the trail without you with miles and miles to go._ ” The sounds of birds singing overheard could be heard for a second before they were gone. “ _Send me a sign that you’re okay, a telegram or a note from the trail_.”

Ventus push himself up, the look of determination overcame him, as he stood up. He grab the edge of the wagon, looking out at the trail. “ _I won’t stop till I find you again even if you’re a pile of ash_.” He grin, imaging what he’ll do next. “ _I’ll find an east-bound caravan and crank up its pace to fast_.”

The image of Aqua and Terra standing there next to the wagon while Eraqus properly teaching Roxas how to shoot next to them. “ _You won’t notice I’ve been gone at all._ ” Aqua turns to him, a smile on her face when she spots him. “ _You’ll say ‘Ven, where you been?’ I want you to know that here’s not a moment that goes by without the thought of you…_ ”

He slowly sat back down, his new found energy disappearing just as fast as it appears. “ _I won’t be lost without you, ‘cause you’ll be there at my side._ ”

Aqua and Terra took a seat on the left side of him, Aqua being the closest to him. “ _You and Dad’ll be close together with my brother on my right._ ” Roxas happily took a seat on the right, swinging his legs back and forth.

“ _I won’t be lost…without you…_ ”

Ventus wipe his tears away again but more only fell as the wind blow past. Dust getting kick up and the smiling image of his family disappear.

“ _I’ll see your shining faces even if it’s through a stone_.” He reach behind him once more and grab his journal, flipping it open. “ _I’ll write something real nice for you that reminds me of home…_ ”

Demyx looks into the back of the wagon, seeing Ventus slump shoulders and the shaking once in a while. He frowns but didn’t comment just turns back to the road ahead.

“ _On the trail…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, it's not the best but hey I tried, right? anyways we're now in Act II which is going to be fun, so buckle up and enjoy the show.


	9. When the World's at Stake (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II (2/6)

The snow flutter down from the sky as Xigbar close the bar down for the night. Larxene has decided to come hang out with the barkeep, mostly to take a nap.

“Woah, look at that snowstorm out there, Larxene. Guess winter came early this year.” Xigbar shut the window, making sure to lock it. However it did little to combat against the winter chill. “It’s the coldest one in a long time, that’s what they’re saying…” he said.

The bar is simple compare to the one just down the street but people love the more simple element, also Xigbar doesn’t really care. The Freeshooter stops when he spots Larxene.

Larxene is sitting on one of the tables, lazily cleaning a glass.  “Larxene, you’ve been cleaning that same glass for two weeks now” Xigbar said as he went to clean the stools at the counter.

Larxene tilts her head back and forth, still cleaning away at the glass. “It’s dirty, Xigbar.”

Xigbar nods his head slowly. Tucking away one of the stools, the barkeep stretch out. “Well no matter. We ain’t got no business anyway. Ain’t seen any travelers in a month on account of the snow.” A chuckle escapes his lips as he wipe down the counter. “No one’s stupid enough to be outside in this weather.”

The winds howls as the snow fall picks up. Xigbar wonders how Demyx and Luxord are fair in this weather, of course there’s other matter right now. The front door blow open, the bell overhead ringing fast and loud as a group of people come scuffling in.  Xigbar throws his hands up and went to go get the broom.

“Well gang, here we are. Fort Bridger. Isn’t it great kids?” Terra looks back and only sees a frozen Roxas. “I mean, kid?”

Roxas step closer to Aqua, who throws an arm around him. The only kid they have, and Aqua swears she’s going to protect him with her life.

“I told you winter was coming. I told you! But we just had to move at a steady pace, didn’t we?” Aqua leads Roxas over to a table, hoping to warm him up.” Now we’re out there walking through the snow, dragging behind us that deaf, blind, horny ox.”

Terra rubs his arms, looking away from his wife. What can he do, Aqua isn’t going to let him near their son nor herself. Eraqus pass behind him to head over to the bar.

Aqua looks up at Terra, tears threaten to fall but she wasn’t going to them. “And I can’t believe you didn’t even try to fight that man that burnt our wagon and took my poor baby” she said, holding Roxas closer to her.

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll get him back.” He took a seat on the other side of Roxas. “These kind of things just happen sometimes. Sometimes your wagon burns down and your son gets kidnapped.” He shrugs, trying to find reason. “It was an act of…the Organization” Terra said.

Aqua just shakes her head at her husband, shifting herself so she won’t have to look at him.

Xigbar leans against the bar where Eraqus is sitting. “Well! Can I get you folks something to drink?” he ask.

Eraqus jumps slightly, putting a hand over his heart. “Don’t do that,” he said before sighing and nodding.

“Oh dyin’ huh yeah, aren’t we all? Dysentery’s going around these parts.” Ominous music rings out through the bar, Xigbar rolls his eyes and shoots a glare at Larxene, who doesn’t seem to care. “Better watch out…It could kill anyone of your family.”  

Another ring of music, everyone looks over at Larxene. The woman just shrugs and went back to the piano.

Xigbar shakes his head before turning his attention back to the family. “Well what can I getcha” he ask.

“Do you have anything free?” ask Terra. The farmer turns in his chair, raising an eyebrow.

“Got any water for an old man’s throat?” Eraqus quickly cuts in.

Xigbar shakes his head, pointing at the sign behind him. “Oh no water’s gonna cost ya,” he reach underneath the bar and pulls out a six pack. “But I do have these Sea Salt Ice-cream favour Lemonades that I can’t seem to get rid of.”

Terra weighs their options which aren’t many. However he got up and took one of the bottles. “Hey come on gang! Nothing line an ice cold,” Terra frown, feeling just how warm the bottle is, “lukewarm Sea Salt Ice-cream favour Lemonades to really bring a family together.”

Roxas got out of his mother’s arms and grab on himself “What is this?” he ask, going to take a sip.

“Hold it right there.” Terra grabs the bottle out of Roxas’s hand and motion to the barkeep. “You think it’s alright to give a seven year old this? Won’t he get drunk?”

“From a Sea Salt Ice-cream favour Lemonade?! No sir.” Xigbar nods his head slowly as he moves the package they came in. “No, no, no. No, no, no, no there’s only enough alcohol in one of that there these to make it taste worse than regular lemonade but, uh, look I’m not trying to make fun. I’m just trying to get rid of this six pack that I was given at a promotional event two years ago” Xigbar said, motioning to the paper that’s hanging up on the wall behind him.

Terra nods his head, looking from the bottle to the paper before shrugging. “Eh, that checks out.”  He pass the bottle back to Roxas. “Bottom’s up.”

“Bartender get this away from me, I do not want it” said Aqua. She gotten up from her seat and went up to the bar to give it back to the barkeep.

“Oh I don’t blame you ma’am.” Xigbar took the bottle back, glaring it down. So, you’re the last one aren’t you?”

Another round of ominous music rings through the bar. “Really Larxene?”

“Yes really” she said before ignoring everyone again.

“Ok, ahem, but what I would like is a large bottle of Kentucky whisky” said Aqua, gaining Xigbar’s attention again.

“Oh –oh, you’ve got it ma’am.” The Freeshooter spins around to the wall of alcohol.

Terra looks over at her. “Honey, you’ve been sober for so long. You don’t want to fall off the wagon just cause a few bumps in the road, do you?” he ask. He’s worry about her but when she glared at him, Terra guess that Aqua doesn’t want to be worry over.

“The wagon burned down, Terra.”

“Sweetheart…” Terra reach out to place a hand over top of hers but she got up out of her seat.

“Just don’t touch me” she said as she took a seat on the other side of Eraqus.

“Well, you all have done me a huge favor taking those Sea Salts off my hands,” Xigbar said as he turns back around with a bottle of whisky in hand, “but I can’t just give you that bottle of whisky for free.Do you have any way to pay for that ma’am?”

Aqua looks from Terra and back to Xigbar, all the while nodding her head. “Oh I’ve got something you can have. I don’t have any use for it anymore.” She pulls her ring off her finger and held it out to Xigbar.

Terra could only stare at her, his heart breaking at the sight. He know he messed up but…

“A…wedding ring…for me?” Xigbar smirks and slip the ring on. “Well, it wasn’t the marriage proposal I always dreamed of but, heck, yeah let’s do it.”

Eraqus throw an arm out in front of Aqua along with Terra and Roxas call forth their keyblades.

“I’m trading you that ring for the bottle of booze” clarified Aqua.

“Oh! Right. Right. That seems fair enough. Yeah. Just…got my hopes up for a second there” Xigbar said as he walks out from behind the bar and over to where Larxene is still sitting, the ring in hand.

The Ends of the Earth keyblade fades from Terra’s hands as he what happen caught up to him. “Honey, that’s your wedding ring.” His heart sinks as Aqua drinks the whisky. “That’s a symbol of our love and marriage.”

Aqua scruffs as she spoke, “marriage, hah.” She turns in her seat to look at Terra, the whisky bottle tight in hand.  “Marriage is supposed to be a partnership. This isn’t a partnership. This marriage is like owning a dog. A really stupid dog.

 Her shoulder relax as she got up, nodding her slowly. “I will admit he’s a cute dog but, he’s a bitter.” She looks back at Terra. “He bites me and the kids. So I have to make a decision. Where do I draw the line? When do I say it is no longer appropriate for me to keep this dog around my family?”

Aqua breathes in and then out, wiping her tears away. “It’s a sad and a hard decision to make. Because I love dogs. But I just can’t take care of _this_ dog anymore” she said, smiling sadly over at Terra.

“Honey?” Terra walks over. “I just want to double check, if we’re talking about a literal, actual dog then yeah, to hell with the dog, family first, I won’t ask for a dog again.” Terra sighs, knowing where this is going. “But we’re actually talking about me.”

“Yes, we’re talking about you” Aqua said.

Terra place a hand over his heart. “Then in my opinion, that dog’s completely different. You can’t just get rid of a dog!” he said. “When you get a dog, you make a vow to love that dog and only that dog, forever and ever.”

Roxas looks over to Eraqus, wondering quietly where this is going. Eraqus just shrugs while taking another sip of his drink.

Aqua and Terra didn’t say anything just look at one another. In the end, Aqua is the one to look away. “I’m going to take what family I have left, and we’re going to find our own way to Oregon.” She step back and wipe her tears away. “And you…you just enjoy the rest of your vacation.

“Come on, Roxas” she said while she motion for her only son to follow after her. She steps at the door, the winter chill slipping through the crack but she ignore it. “And this isn’t personal, Terra, its survival.”

Terra reach out to stop her but the woman that he loves with all his heart just slip through his fingers. Roxas walks over, letting himself be sweep up in a hug by Terra.

“Wow Dad, you’re really in trouble with Mom” Roxas said while holding on to Terra’s arms that are around him. “Can I tell you something about myself?” He didn’t wait for Terra to answer, knowing Aqua is waiting for him.

“I hate being in trouble…as a kid, that is my number one fear. You know how many times I’ve thought about just not coming back to the wagon because I didn’t want to get in trouble for something?” he ask. There were times he tried but Ventus was the one who brought him back from the edge of leaving. He wish that Ventus was here with him.

“I lost a shoe two months ago.” Terra looks down and notice that Roxas really doesn’t have another shoe. He was about to ask what happen but Roxas beat him to it.

“I didn’t say anything about it and no one asked so…I’ve been walking around with one shoe. If someone were to ask me ‘where’s your shoe?’ I’d say ‘I don’t know.’” Roxas tilt his head upwards. “Because at this point I honestly don’t. I mean, I remember where I was when I threw it off the wagon, but I mean it bounced for a little bit and I kind of put my hand out and pointed at it but no one’s said anything so I just put my hand down and forgot about it, man.”

Roxas push Terra’s arms off of him and turn to face him. A small smile on his face. “All I know is…that shoe bounced pretty good” he said.

Roxas took a breath, hugging Terra again. Well, goodbye Dad. I do no love you more than Mom, but, I certainly feared you less” he said as he steps backwards towards the door.

Terra couldn’t look at his son as he leaves but managed to whisper out a soft: “Goodbye Roxas.”

“Oh, and Dad?” Terra lower his head farther when Roxas spoke. “Mom may have thrown you off the proverbial wagon, but sometimes when you throw something off the wagon, they bounce back on.”  

Roxas opens the door, stumbling a little when the wind comes blowing in. “Maybe that’ll happen to you, Dad. Maybe that’ll happen to you.”

Terra lift his head up, hoping to catch Roxas one last time but the kid gone. Silence sits in the bar like an old friend as Terra went over to the bar. Eraqus still sat there, motioning for Terra to sit down.

“What do you want? Come to kick me while I’m down?” Terra ask.

Eraqus shakes his head and said “No, my legs hurt.” Eraqus sighs, brushing some hair from Terra’s face. “Listen, Terra.” Eraqus wait until Terra looks at him before continuing. “We’ve never really gotten along. I’ve been cruel to you, I’ve called you names, but the reason I’m so hard on you is, well, you remind me of myself: a dumb useless idiot the whole family could do without.”

Terra tilt his head to look at Eraqus, an eyebrow raised. “What’s your point, master?” he ask.

“My point is…you don’t want to be like. I’ve never been much of a husband or father. In fact, did I ever tell how I lost my own husband?” Eraqus ask.

“Tuberculosis, Master. I was there at the funeral.” Terra fully look at his master now. The older man looks tried but a small amount of hope still shine in his eyes.

“No, that’s what we wanted you to think. We buried an empty casket that day” he said. “The truth is…” A quiet sigh escapes him. “…this is hard for me to say…the truth is, he was lost to the darkness…”

“What are you talking about?” Terra sits up, almost toppling off the stool.

Eraqus nods his head, lost in a memory. “I’m talking about Xehanort. The leader of the Organization. We were together once.” He rest his elbows on the bar as he put his face in his hands. “One day, he fall to the darkness and I was the only one who kept him in my heart…until one day I had to let go for yours and Aqua’s sakes.” Eraqus looks over at Terra, wiping away his tears as he speaks. “He took my hope…and my million dollars.”

Terra rolls his eyes and got up, having to take a moment. “Master, you just kind of don’t ever know what the hell is going on, do you?” he ask once he settle a little.

“Look! What I’m trying to say is that you can’t just let you wife go. You gotta fight for her if you want her. Or you’re gonna lose your family…like to did.”

Terra knows that Eraqus is right but how can he make it up to Aqua. He has no idea where they took Ventus and even if he does, how can he get his son back. There has to be something that he can do to make it up to her.

The door opens and a person walks in. Marluxia shakes his head, getting the snow off of it, before heading over to where Xigbar and Larxene are siting. He leans against the piano. “Remember that sap that I told ‘If you’re going down the trail to Oregon, this is the wagon you wanna be on!’ and he bought it! What a bird-brain, right?”

Larxene and Xigbar looks at one another. Marluxia smirks, knowing that they don’t care.

Terra nudge Eraqus, pointing over to where the Nobodies are. “Hey, that’s the general store guy that sold me that lousy wago-9000.”  The farmer place his hands on his hips. “If i were any sort of real husband or father, I’d march over there and…register a complaint or ask for a refund.”

Eraqus grabs Terra’s arm, pulling him back. “Oh, leave him alone. Look, he’s with his friends.”

“No. I have to do this. For my family.” Terra pulls his arm out of Eraqus’s hold, passing him his drink, before dramatically pointing. “Hey you! You sold me a bad wagon!” – Terra

Marluxia looks away from the other two Nobodies. “No I didn’t” he simply said. Normally that works but Terra twist to point at him.

“The wagon you sold me kept falling apart on us and almost got my whole family killed and if it weren’t for you, we’d be in Oregon by now.” He made his way over as he spoke before grabbing Marluxia by the shirt and push him against a wall. “So I think…I think you owe me a refund or something.”

Marluxia easily push him back, brushing his shirt as he does so. “Me? Bad wagon, sell you a bad wagon, okay well, in your opinion it was a bad wagon but are you a carpenter sir?” he ask, a smirk on his lips.

“Nope.”

“Then what the hell do you know about wagons anyway, you stupid idiot.” Marluxia sighs, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “No offence.”

“None taken.”

“Alright, since I’m such a nice guy let me tell ya what I’m gonna do.” Marluxia puts an arm around Terra’s shoulders. “Alright, I am gonna fix you up with a new wagon and boy have I got the model for you. It is a brand new unit, I just picked it up on my way into town” Marluxia said as he let Terra go. “Now, it was on fire when I found it, but I’m gonna give it to you for half price.”

Terra looks back at Eraqus, who looks just as upset as Terra is right now. “That’s the exact same wagon we abandoned a month ago” he said.

“Yeah but I’m giving to you for half price.”

Terra push Marluxia up against the wall again. “We already paid for it! I want a new, quality wagon, with wheel that are circles and I don’t want any fancy upgrades like a horny ox or a floor window. Oh! I want a sturdy wagon! And I want it for free!” Terra glares up at the store owner.

Marluxia laughs while brushing Terra off. “They’re right, you’re funny sir! You are very funny!” He turns around, an eyebrow raised. “But please, tell me, why on earth would I ever give you a wagon for free?”

Terra laughs and tap his head as he speaks “Oh! I didn’t think this through! I wasn’t using my brain!  I wasn’t using my brain!” he turns to Eraqus, going over and poking him in the arm. “Oh Master, I wasn’t using my brain. Master, I wasn’t thinking at all! Oh my god, Why would he ever do that? Why would he ever do that?”

Terra leans around, hiding slightly from the Graceful Assassin. “Oh, I don’t know, because if you won’t, I’ll kill you” he said while pointing The Ends of the Earth right at Marluxia.

Marluxia smirk disappear, watching as Terra points the keyblade at Xigbar and Larxene.

“And I’ll kill them too” he said.

Larxene and Xigbar looks at one another before turning her attention back at him. “Why?” she ask but no one answers her.

“I’ll do anything to save my family…” Terra took a minute to answer her but Larxene does not like that answer. “ _At first I was a moron_ _, I stood a little too tall_.” He sighs, knowing he messed up badly. “ _I didn't know I was close to losing it all_.”

“Listen, pal.” Marluxia step forward but Terra quickly point his Keyblade at the Graceful Assassin. He jump backwards, his hip hitting the piano.

“ _I burned our farm down_ _by my own hand_ ,” he looks down at his hands, his shoulders relaxing a bit. “ _If God did it he's a sneaky man but now it's time I take control of his plan_.”

Terra place a hand over his heart as he imagine his family happy and safe but he knows he needs to work a little longer before that can happen.

“ _When the world's at stake, there are lives to save in every step I take and every rule I break, I'm one step closer to my family, I can feel it in my bones_.”

Terra shakes his head, lowering his keyblade down. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone but he really sick and tired of Marluxia’s tricks. “ _Mickey have mercy on my soul_ _as I take back what's all my own_.”

Marluxia steps forward, standing in front of Xigbar and Larxene. “Alright, I’ll give anything you want. Just don’t hurt them, kill me instead” he said, stupid but brave.  

“Wow, we don’t care” said Larxene. Xigbar just nods his head, knowing for a fact that they can easily escape Terra but Marluxia’s mind was in the right place, they guess.

“What are you doing?” Terra ask when Marluxia steps forwards, a heart over his heart.

“ _When the world's at stake_ _and there are lives to save, and yes, I'm one big fake but please cut me a break cause ahh-!_ ” Marluxia step back, nodding his head while doing so. “Nope,” he said while shake his head.

Terra chuckles, motion to Marluxia. “You really went for it there.”

Larxene got up and a pat Marluxia’s shoulder. Xigbar is covering up his laughter while Marluxia glares at him. The shopkeeper turn his attention back to Terra.

“I know that based on what you just saw, you wouldn’t believe it, but I played Tony in Independence Community Theater’s production of West Side Story a couple years back.” He shrugs, fiddling with the zipper of his cloak. “It’s like, big fish small pond, but…” he gives a quiet sigh before continuing. “I was proud.”

Terra chuckles before quickly drawing his keyblade up. “Alright, I want the best wagon you got!” he said.

“That would be my wagon. Here are the keys,” Marluxia took them out of his coat pocket and held them out for Terra. “Jingle, jingle.”

“And I want food. So much God damn food my son could never eat it all.” Terra smirks when Marluxia nodding his head quickly, not really feeling like dying today. The shopkeeper just throw him a thumbs up. “And I want my wife’s ring back?”

Xigbar scowls before pulling it off his finger. “Fine but don’t say that I didn’t do anything for you.” He jumps back behind Marluxia when Terra steps forwards.

“Alright, let’s get a move on.” He whips around and point the keyblade at Eraqus, who’s in the middle of taking a sip from his drink. “That means you too, Master. Get!”

Eraqus rolls his eyes but got up, taking his drink with him. “Get! Oh, I know you can move faster than that” said Terra.

“Alright, I’m trying” Eraqus said, taking another sip of his drink. “I’m proud of you son,” he pat Terra’s arm as he walks past, “but don’t shoot me.”

Terra chuckles softly as he’s watch the group walk out of the bar. “ _When my world’s at stake…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched the musical to do this chapter but I changed a few things here and there. So Hopefully you enjoyed!


	10. Speedrun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II (3/6)

The winds died down farther into town Aqua and Roxas goes. No other business were open and no one roams the streets in fear of the winter chill. Aqua tug Roxas closer to her, slowing their pace down.

“Come on, Roxas. We gotta find our own way outta here. Get ourselves a horse or a mule. Hell, we’ll hitchhike if we have to!” Aqua said, fear twisting in her gut. She doesn’t know what to do, one son is kidnapped while the other is freezing to death. She tilt her head, catching a glimpse of Roxas’s socked foot. “Where is your goddamn shoe?”

Roxas step out of his mother’s arms, quickly wrapping his own arms around him. I should have stayed with Dad…” he whisper “or went after Ventus.”

Aqua freeze but not from the cold. She never took a moment to think about her younger son, more worried about Terra and Ventus to really care.

Roxas whine as the wind blow pass harshly. “Huh?” he looks up when his mother took his arm and lead him over to one of the shops. It blocks the wind but they both know they can’t stay there. “I’m sorry, mom.”

Aqua shakes her head, placing a hand on Roxas’s cheek. “No I’m sorry, I haven’t been paying any attention to you since the beginning of this trip.” She took a breath in, a smiling sadly. “I probably shouldn’t have your forgiveness but–”

She stumbles back when cold arms warp around her. “I was never mad at you in the first place” Roxas said.

Aqua place a hand on top of Roxas’s head before hugging him tightly. It felt like forever as they stood there, not noticing anything until the faint sounds of hooves racing across the ground can be heard. Aqua lifts her head up, giving the area a look but can’t see anything.

Roxas separate from her and turns to where the sound was coming from. Not far into the distance, the outline of a wagon and oxen run full till are racing down the street.

“What the hell?” Aqua said while pushing Roxas behind her. “Who is crazy enough to run full till in this weather?”

As the wagon draw near, Aqua can hear yelling. She knows that voice. “Roxas! Aqua! I’m coming!”

“It seems to be your father is crazy enough” Aqua said, letting Roxas step out from behind her.

The wagon comes to a stop, sliding slightly on the icy ground. The wagon itself looks like it came freshly made with dark wood and not on fire. “Is this a new wagon? Where on earth did this come from?”

Terra jumps off the wagon, standing before his wife and son with his hat over his heart while Eraqus had grab the reins. “I did what I had to do.” Terra steps forward. “Look, you’re right about me. I’m a dog. I’m a dumb, dumb happy-go-lucky dog.” He gently took one of Aqua’s hand, a soft smile on his face. “But you know what else a dog is?”

“Dirty!” Roxas quickly cut in. Terra laughs, taking one of his son’s hands as well.

“More positive” he simply said.

Roxas frown, tilting his head back and forth. “Amazing!?” he ask, not quite sure.

Terra let go his hand to ruffle Roxas’s hair and said “Dogs are amazing.” He turns back to Aqua. “And I will do anything with zero regard for my own safety, to get this family to Oregon.” Terra sighs and let go both of their hands, stepping back down a step. “I’m not asking for you to forgive me I’m just asking for a chance to help get our son back.”

Aqua looks out at the wagon again, giving it a once over. “It _is_ a good wagon. It doesn’t have a floor window in it, does it?” she ask.

“No…Sorry” Terra said as he went back to the wagon and place a hand on it. “However it’s very warm.”

Aqua motion for Roxas to follow after Terra. “Well alright, scoot over.” She helps Roxas into the back of the wagon with Eraqus before taking a place at the front, right next to Terra.

“Alright family,” she said while motioning for everyone to listen, “if we’re gonna catch up to Luxord and get our son back, we’re gonna have to go down this trail like no one’s ever gone before.”

She turns in her seat, looking over what they have. She’s impress with what Terra had down. There is a conversation in the future about how he got it but for right now she’s impress. “We are setting our rations to bare bones, and our pace to grueling. We are not stopping for nothing. We are gonna blaze this trail all the way to Oregon!”

She turns back into her seat and took the reins from Terra, giving him a smirk. “We’re gonna do…a speed run!”

…

“Yeah!” Terra shouts while jumping off the porch. “ _She went off like a bolt of lightning, mad as hell and the pace was frightening!_ ”

The kids laugh as Terra ran around as if he’s back on the wagon, going a hundred miles an hour. “ _Every stop on the trail was left for dead, the legend around her spread like a weed in a flower bed!_ ” Terra sings, spinning around and pointing at the kids. “ _Her mission was clear: Straight ahead!_ ”

Terra lower himself down, moving side to side. “ _She tempted fate to the limit, pushing all of us hard through the night._ ”

Ventus wave his hand, causing the wind to pick up and ruffle the kids’ hairs. Laughter rings through the air as Terra sings the next line: “ _If the weather so much as shifted, she scared it off with a knife!_ ”

…

The scenery blur past as Aqua push the wagon past the necessary speeds. Roxas and Eraqus are holding onto the siding while keeping the boxes inside the wagon. Terra grab hold the edge, holding down his hat as the winds whip past.

“ _She went on a run, Speedrun!_ ” Terra yelps as a bug hits him in the face.

“ _Run, Speedrun!_ ” The wagon hits a rock, rocketing forwards while knocking Roxas and Eraqus around.

_“To save the future, the woman I love had fire in her eyes, she went on a run, speed run!_ ” Terra sings, giving his wife a smile when she looks at him from the corner of her eye. “Road!”

Aqua tighten her hold on the reins, giving the road her attention again.

“ _To save her son now, the woman I love’s come back to life!_ ”

…

Aqua spread her arms out, gaining the children’s attention. “ _Nothing that needs exploring!_ ” She looks around at her family, smiling all the while.

“ _Speedrun!_ ” they sing.

She gives Ventus a nod, the wind picking up as she went down the stairs. “ _That part of the game is boring, hold onto your butts and let me drive!_ ” The kids quickly follow after her.

“ _Speedrun!_ ”

“ _Time to reduce our rations_.” She spun around, the kids falling over as they try to stop. “ _Rational is out of fashion!_ ” Aqua smirks as she sings, “ _the queen bee is back to claim her hive!_ ”

…

Aqua pats Terra’s arm, giving him a scare. “ _I know all of the shortcuts, using my motherly sense!_ ” She tighten her hold even more and pulls on the oxen to make a sharp turn. The wagon rocks to the side, tipping over. “ _If I have the minds of the devil then speed’s our defense!_ ” The oxen straighten themselves out, bringing the wagon back up with him.

“How my god, there’s a gap in the road!” Terra shouts over the winds, pointing out a huge gap that’s up ahead.

Aqua rolls her eyes, leaning forwards slightly. However Roxas quickly calls up to the front. “It’s a river, dad, it’s called a river” he said.

Terra looks back at him, pushing his hair out of the way of his face. “What are we gonna do? Ford It?!?” he ask, raising an eyebrow.

“No…” Aqua gains her family’s attention. “We’re gonna jump it!”

“What?” Everyone shouts over the howling winds.

As the river grows closer, everyone is holding tight to someone on the wagon. “Ah…!” The wagon flow over the gap, screams can be heard from miles before it hit the ground and the oxen continues running forwards.

“ _…Run, speed run to the future!_ ” the ground shakes as the wagon reset itself due to the landing. “ _Fanning the flames of the demon inside!_ ”

Terra leans out, checking on the wheels. Small flickers of flames come leaping off the wheels while the covering of the wagon threatens to join the wind.

“ _It’s time to run, speed run to save our son now cause the slower you play the faster you die!_ ”

The fear of falling off stop them from saying anything else. Terra has a feeling their close to getting Ventus back and when they do, Terra promise to get all of them to Oregon. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and Wagon on Fire is two of my favourite songs from this musical. So I tried, I wanted to make sure it's still fasted pace like the song.
> 
> Again I went back to the actual musical to get dialog so yeah but I did add a nice Aqua and Roxas moment because I can.
> 
> One last thing, I was thinking of doing another Kingdom Hearts meet Team Starkid and I'm wondering if you guys would like The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals next or maybe a different musical from a different group. I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you seen the show and wondering why I didn't just finish the song, it's mostly because it's repeating and we moved into the past so yeah.
> 
> Hopefully you liked it and want to read more! Even not, I do have a lot of the chapters finished. So Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
